1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, a touch panel device, a touch panel driver IC device, and a touch panel driving method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including a capacitive type of touch panel function, a touch panel device, a touch panel driver IC device, and a touch panel driving method.
2. Discussion of the Background
A touch panel is an input device that recognizes a touch location of a user and inputs a user's command. The touch panel is provided in a front surface of the display device to determine an input signal by recognizing a location where a hand of the user or an object touches. The touch panel includes a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, an infrared touch panel, and an ultrasonic touch panel. In general, the resistive touch panel and the capacitive touch panel are used.
In particular, the capacitive touch panel is preferred in a structure in which micro-electrode patterns are formed and of which the thickness is required to be reduced. The capacitive touch panel detects a touch location by sensing variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of a user touches.
In order to apply a touch function to the display device, a touch panel is additionally attached to the display device. However, when the touch panel is additionally attached to the display device, the overall thickness of the display device is increased.
In addition, the number of wires of the touch panel is exponentially increased as the size of the display device is increased, and there is a limit in arranging the increasing number of wires in a limited space.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.